Past and Future
by MusicSavesMe
Summary: Life as Santos was never good to begin with. So why would and old student bring her daughter back to where she grew up.Will the truth come out?Her daughter knows something about her fathers death.She can't seem to remember.Someone wants to keep it that wa
1. Just The Beginning

New York City…that was where I grew up, that place was my life. The clothes, parties and the guys what more could you ask for. Well, to bad I moved to Canada of all places. I mean sure it's a nice place but it's bland. At least in NYC there was always something to do; a party to go to, a date to go on or some concert in the park. But now I'm lying down on my bed looking at the ceiling wondering how much fun I could be having if I was back at home. I really didn't understand why in the world we had to move here. Why, not California, Florida or even Jersey? No we just had to move to my mother's home town. "Sweetheart, are you up yet?" my mom yelled from upstairs.

My room was in the basement I wanted as much privacy as I could get and I also didn't want to deal with my mom and her boyfriends. Ever since my dad died last year it's been one guy after the next. I don't mind but I tend to not want to be involved in her love life. Since, she brings them home I rather be in the basement; a whole floor away than just a room away. "Candace, if you're not up here in ten minutes I'm going to drag you up," she yelled through my door.

I sighed and threw off my covers allowing my legs to be exposed to the cold air. Goose bumps trailed all the way up to my tan thighs. I looked in the mirror being half Philippine and half Italian I have an amazing skin tone. I just wish I had the body to go with it. My body isn't what you call the ideal body. My mother says that I have no clue what I'm talking about and maybe I don't I just never really liked the way my body was curved.

_BOOM… BOOM… BOOM_ …the sound came from my door. "Five more minutes and I'll be ready," I yelled.

I took one last look at my body before I went in search for my clothes. The room is filled with boxes. I keep thinking that if I don't unpack than this isn't really happening that it's all jus a horrible dream. It only took me about a minute to find a box labeled clothes since most of them where boxes filled with my clothing. My closet at our old place was like my own shopping mall. As, I opened the box I took a deep breath this would be the first box that I opened upon moving here.

I finally placed on a pair of ripped and faded destroyed jeans, along with a white tank. I placed on a tiny pale green jacket over the tank. My make up took about two seconds to apply, I usually where it very light and very little of it. Mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, lip-gloss and maybe some blush but that was about it. Placing my earrings in my ears was what probably took the longest. I had seven holes on each ear plus my naval piercing. The bottom holes I placed small hops while the top three were studs all sterling silver with a gem stone.

I finished up with time to leave and check out this new school I'm going to before I actually had to "go" to it. The door was open and shut before my mom had time to say goodbye. The school was down the block and it was a nice day so there was no need for her to come with me. She had wanted to drive me there. When, I reached the school to my surprise it was quite big for a small town. I walked up the steps to the school, a few people watched as I did so. It's like they never seen someone walk upstairs before. Right as I reached the doors I heard a familiar voice.

"Candace, is that you? You have grown up so much," a blonde haired woman said walking towards me.

"Well seeing as the last time you saw me I was ten," I stated sarcastically.

The woman laughed, "You are your mother's daughter." Her laugh was sweet and gentle like how my father's was. "Anyway," she continued, "I have someone that is going to be showing you around," she said looking around for the person that was going to be my guide.

Well, that's what I assumed anyway. So, I looked as well not knowing who I was looking for but in general. That's when I noticed that there where only a few people outside; a group of girls and a boy. The boy was flirting with one of the girls. From what it looked like to me he was just trying to entertain himself at the fact girls seemed to go all gaga over him.

"Kyle Manning. Come here now," she shrieked. He quickly glanced over at the sound of her voice. He winked at the girl who giggled in return before walking over. It seemed as if he wasn't walking but taking his time and mine strolling over.

"This is Candace Santos the girl I told you about," she confirmed. He looked me up and down like he was undressing me with his eyes before taking my arm in his.

"So I guess I'm your guide for today," he said as he started to walk dragging me along. "See you 6th period Mrs. Cameron."

I looked over my shoulder and saw my mom's so-called best friend with a huge grin on her face. This day could just be alright after all. "So…," Kyle smiled at me "Candace I -,"

"Candi," I stated cutting him off before he could finish whatever sentence or question was about to come out of his mouth. "It's Candi," I established just once more to make sure he got it.

"Candi...The name suits you," Kyle smirked taking another glance at me more like my chest.

I finally was able to take my arm back. "Doesn't it," I said with a smirk of my own. "So…," I trailed off. "What kind of people go to this school?"

Kyle looked at me puzzled. He was probably wondering if I was flirting with him before or just annoyed with the fact that he was hitting on me. But no later than a second he regained his composure. "Well," he started off, "We have the basics; jocks, preps, Goths, nerds, rebels and so on."

Nothing new there I thought. "What I meant was. Who are the "it" people to know? The "old" gangs' children," I explained making myself clearer while he was reading over my schedule.

"That may take awhile but luckily for you, both of us have a free first period," he exclaimed dragging me off outside to what I assume would be the courtyard. Both of us sat down at a picnic table. I sat on top of the table letting my short legs hang off while he sat on the bench.

"First we have the one and only Kyle Manning. Who I may say is quite the looker," he joked which made me laugh. He smiled at the fact then continued. "I am one of the two children of Craig Manning and Ellie Manning. My younger brother is John Manning who is, I think in your grade. Yeah, he's a junior sometimes I forget how old he is. Now, he is a bit of a joker. Lately, he's been obsessed on pulling a prank on Michael Cameron. Michael is the 'bad boy' he takes after his father. The only thing that he probably gets from Emma is her hair. He will be at school on occasion but other then that the only places you will see him is at parties or when he was with his girlfriend, Nicole Mason. Now, she is the product of Spinner and Darcy Mason. She is the bitch everyone loves. Her lackeys consist of Jane Michaelchuk, Sarah Cameron and Kaylee Yorke. Jane is very much a combination of her mothers, Alex and Paige. So you might want to watch out for her. Sarah's sweet, kind and fun nothing like her brother at all. You would most likely get along with her. Kaylee is the quiet one which I find hard to believe considering who her father is but that's what her brother is here for. They are all on the spirit squad. Now, where was I…oh last but not least Ryan Yorke needless to say he the product child of JT" Kyle finished leaning his should towards my leg nudging it a little.

"You should be like some kind of public slash gossip speaker," I stated amazed of what he just had told me.

"See you later Candi," he laughed getting up as the bell rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by quickly and quite easily. The people here weren't as bad as I thought. Ryan Yorke was a senior but had failed History and ended up in my class. When Kyle told me about him he never said anything about him being so god damn hot. He actually sits right behind me. I think I know why he failed though, he can't just seem to pay attention. I was broken out of my though when the bell rang. As I was leaving the class room someone bumped into me. "Watch where you're going," the guy said.

"You're the one who bumped into to me. So maybe you should watch where you are going," I stated a bit harshly. Who the hell did this guy think he was? I heard a few gasps. I think I heard Ryan say that the new girl has some guts or was it John. I don't know because I didn't really look to see who had said it because at the moment I had begun a staring match with the guy who bumped into to me. It seems as if we were both waiting for an apology. I think after a minute when he realized that I wasn't backing down a smirked started to appear across his face.

"Mikey…" a girls voice made him tare his gaze away from me and vice versa. I looked at the girl who seemed to fit the description of Nicole the 'Queen' of the school. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Then he trailed his way down her neck. I think my gag reflexes started to kick in at that point. One of the girls who stood near them pointed at me and said something. Mikey stopped and looked at me with them. He shrugged his shoulders while the other girls laughed at something Nicole had said, I couldn't hear. All of a sudden someone wrapped there arm around my shoulder.

Ryan told me you met Cameron," Kyle said. A smile formed across my face as we started to walk out the school.

"I guess I did," I stated glancing over my shoulder for one last look at the so- called popular crowd. I just met Michael Cameron. Mom my was right Cameron's do have something that draws you into them but that doesn't mean I an going to fall for him or any guy here for that matter.

"So what do you do after school?," I asked. Kyle was about to answer me when I just started to laugh along with anyone who was outside.

"Ryan you are so dead," Kyle yelled running after the laughing boy pulling up his pants. For the first time I was actually thinking that it wasn't so bad here after all.


	2. Dinner Fights

So, I'm sitting in this place called The Dot. It's a cozy little hangout. Ryan, Kyle and John were talking about…well I don't know what they were talking about because I was thinking of Michael Cameron. I know I shouldn't be but I can't help myself. He was an arrogant jerk but really hot. I told myself when we moved here that there would be absolutely no falling for anyone even if they were extremely hot. Besides he has a girlfriend. Speaking, of which they actually just walked in and sat down. "…she was all over me after that," John finished up what ever he was talking about.

Ryan and Kyle busted out laughing which caused me to actually pay attention. "Its true guys," John said as if wanting to prove himself to them.

"I'm sure and Candi here is dying to have sex with me," Kyle said sarcastically which in return his brother gave an evil glare while I smacked him in the chest.

"Ow…what was that for?" Kyle asked.

"That was for being mean to him and for even putting my name in the same sentences with 'sex with me'," I stated rolling my eyes. Ryan looked amused at this whole thing. I was about to tell Ryan that he need to put incite on this conversation when Miss Nicole and her gang appeared at our table.

"So, who is the new chick?" Nicole asked directing her question toward Kyle who had his arm on the back of my chair. "Is she your new girl of the week…?"

I didn't know what she meant but Kyle didn't seem to happy. Ryan had answered for him. "Her name is Candi Santos," he said.

She didn't seem so pleased with that answer. "Santos…Santos now where have I heard that name before," she pondered for a moment. "That's right my mother told me something about an old friend coming back. What did she say her name was Manny…Manny Slutos," she had continued with a smirk.

I knew she wanted a rise out of me. Well, she was going to get one. "No one I repeat no one calls my mother a slut," I stated raising my voice standing up despite the fact Kyle grip on me was strong as if he was telling me no to start something. It was way too late for that.

"It's not my fault she slept with everyone's father in this room. Well, not everyone's'," she said giving a glance at Michael who was leaning up against the table they were sitting at before. "Kyle wasn't it your father who ended up getting Ms. Santos pregnant in which she had an abortion…"

Ryan rolled his eyes as both Kyle and John stayed silent. "Screw you," he said with a hint of protection in his voice. Whether it was for me or them I didn't care.

Nicole just laughed, "Are you falling in her foot steps? Who's first Kyle…no I bet it's Ryan or better yet are you gonna seduce my boyfriend and get him into bed with you. God only knows what any of them will catch from you."

"Nicole…," the blonde standing next to her warned. From the corner of my eyes I saw Michael stand up straight. All eyes were on me.

At that point my eyes began to water up. I shook my head and ran out of there I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of seeing me cry. When I got to about a block away I let the tears flow down my face. I wasn't supposed to be this girl any more. I felt a hand on my shoulder I thought that it would be Kyle but it wasn't. Ryan followed me. I turned to him and he wrapped his arms around me, I let it all pour out. "The bitch strikes again…," he said well whispered.

I wonder what he meant by that but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home… to go back to New York.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your first day?" I heard my mom ask as I walked into the house.

"It was great," I said. It wasn't a total lie, I had a great time until the incident at the dot. I wasn't about to tell my mom about that though. I sat down on the coach and saw my mom smiling at me. "Your friends children are very cool," god what am I thirteen.

My mother laughed she hasn't laughed in quite a while. I smiled that cheered me up a bit. "Sweetie, I want you to go upstairs and change into one of your dresses. We are going out with Emma and her family for dinner tonight,"

Once she said that my smile began to fade. I have to have dinner with the guys' girlfriend whom made me cry…well that should be interesting. I nodded my head and faked a smile. I made my way down to my bedroom. One of my dresses…I opened a box that I was sure had my dark emerald halter dress. Sure enough there it was .I placed it on my bed before taking a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I felt better then I had before. I also smelt like vanilla raspberry. I placed on the dress then blow dried my dark hair letting the natural waves fall down my back. I took out all my earrings and placed on larger hoops in just one hole on each side then re-did my make up. I was going to look great and not ashamed of what happened earlier today.

As we reached the restaurant I sighed. Maybe I should have told my mom I didn't feel good. If I just ran do you think they would notice? Probably but at this point I don't care. My mom parked the car and we both stepped out. I looked at the entrance and saw four people. They guys in a white shirt and black kakis and the girls in red dresses. When we reached them my mom and Emma instantly when into conversation while Sean hugged me… well picked me up and spun me around. "Well if it isn't Candy Cane all grown up…"

"Uncle Sean. I can't breathe," I forced out. He realized me and smiled. They would come visit my mom and I in New York but never brought there kids. Michael was standing near the door looking as if he would rather be somewhere else and then there was there daughter…blonde…the girl who gave a warning tone to Nicole. That was Sarah. "Lets go inside," Emma stated opening the doors.

Sean sat at the high end of the table, the front. Emma sat next to him, then my mother, then Michael, then me and then Sarah. I wasn't to thrilled to the fact that I had to spend dinner with them but now I have to sit between them. I am thankful they haven't mentioned anything about the incident though.

Emma spoke, "I would like to propose a toast, to our friends, Manny and Candance! I wish you all to be nice to her, and help her out at school since she does not know it all that well yet…" she stood. "…To old friends and new ones!" She held up her glass, and everyone else did at the table, but Michael. He was too out-of-it to even notice food was starting to be served in front of him.  
She sat back down, and everyone began eating, not noticing the looks I was giving Michael. I wish either of them would talk to me. I mean, it's not like I bites or anything. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, and everyone else was talking very loudly. About stocks, political stuff, religion, family issues…yeah.  
That's why I had barely heard him when he said, "It's rude to stare, Candy Cane." Great…he mocked the nickname Sean had given me when I was five. I turned my whole head to him, eyes wide, and cheek's flushed a bright pink, because I didn't realize how close we would be, and decided my chicken fettuccini was very interesting. I just looked down at her food and began eating.

**Michael's Pov**

I smirked on the inside. 'It won't be so easy to win this girl over to my looks, but it looks as she'll be there in no time...' I knew she could come up with a comeback to give me ... it has been four years since I last seen her. She may not remember when we had met but I do. She was outside on our porch the year her father had disappeared. They came up for a couple days. Sarah was at Nicole's for some reason but I don't remember why. She was so broken and now she seems as if she is ready to hurt anyone who puts her down. Well until Nicole happened.  
I spoke very low, once again, so only she could hear me. "Will you tell me WHY you keep staring at me? I know I'm hot, but as I said, it's VERY rude," I snickered. Ihad caught her again.

"You are a jerk, who has too high of a self-esteem." She stood up gracefully. "Please excuse me. I need some fresh air," she announced and left the table. I got up violently, and followed not caring the exchanged looks between are parents. God only knows what Sarah is gonna tell Nicole.

She walked down the corridor, and went outside on the back porch. It was beautiful outside. The stars were bright, and the moon shone down on her frail form. The warm breeze threw her hair around softly in the back of her, and the smell was wonderful. Cherry blossoms were scattered around the palace, floating with the breeze, and one landed in her hair. I was following her and was about to scream at her, but then I saw her. It was... like...

A girl out of a fairy-tale.

Fairy-tales were something I ultimately hated, because they were never true. A happily ever after ending, no, those NEVER happen. Something, or someone in the REAL life, gets hurt, or dies. Never, is it happy. And I knew, this was no exception but...  
She was just too beautiful for being real. I thought I was just dreaming, and would wake up in my flannel sheets, and look up at the posters of women I had on the top of my ceiling. But, this wasn't a dream… this isn't something he would wake up from. This was reality. She looked absolutely nothing like Nicole.

I whispered, something my for his ears, but Candi caught it. "Beau...tiful..."

She turned her head around slowly, and her hair still blowing softly behind her, and her eye's showing despair. She then turned her body around the face him, and they locked gazes. Michael gasped. She looked like the broken girl from four years ago.

There was a small tear, making it down Candi's cheek. I really felt horrible now. The one thing I hated the most was people crying, then women crying, then me MAKING the women cry. That was the worst feeling, and I had just done it. I did what just came instinctively to him.

I walked up to her, and took my thumb and brushed away the tear. I whispered, and looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not crying because of you," she said with bit harshness in her voice. Nicole…I thought only her.

"I'm sorry for Nicole too," I stated.

She shook her head as if she didn't want to hear it and stormed past me back into the restaurant. By the end of the night she had completely ignored me. Candi went up to my mom and dad kindly thanking them for dinner and alreadly started walking out the door. Manny gave Sarah and I apologetic look.

"Nicole's a bitch," Sarah said running after her. "There's no need to care what she think of you and your mom." Candi smiled at her… a real smile. This girl wa going to be the death of me.

_Could there be a spark b/w Ryan and Candi...Why doesn't Candi remember Michael but he remembers her...Manny's husband dispearing was no accident either._


	3. Mightmare Scare

_ I'm in my room back in New York. How did I get here I thought. The smell of lavender was gone and replaced with the smell of something acidic. The blue walls had red blotches on them. I began to cry. No…I'm not going to relieve this but before I could run the words slipped out of my mouth. "Daddy," I whispered walking towards the bed only two feet away from me._

"_Daddy," I whispered once again looking at the body of my dead father drenched in his own blood. I scream and scream…a hand reaches out to me. "It was his fault…" a masked voice yelled. "It was his fault…"_

I bolt up in my bed, lying in my own sweat. I felt really hot and flushed all of a sudden. Why now? Why must the nightmares start again? I looked at the time. I only had a few minutes to get ready for school. I decided that I didn't really feel like getting dressed for school so I threw on a pair of black sweats and a blue tank top. I threw my hair up into a messy bun not bothering to even apply my makeup. As, I made my way up stairs I saw my mom had got cereal on the table for me. I ate only a bit the dream made me loose any appetite I had. "Are you alright?" my mom questioned.

"I just feel a bit under the weather," I stated. My mom never new about my nightmares I wasn't about to tell her now. I weakly smiled at her and walked out of my house only to find Ryan in front of it with his car He smiled at me leaning against it.

"I though we could ditch today. Even though it's only your second day I had this feeling that you might not want to face Nicole," Ryan explained himself. I smiled maybe skipping was a good idea. I jogged down my steps to his car.

"So what did you have in mind," I asked.

He just smirked and went to the passenger side of the car opening the door for me. "You'll see,"

I laughed and got in… Once he got in and started the car up. He finally noticed that something besides Nicole was probably on my mind. "Well don't we look like shit today," he joked.

I gave a small laugh it was the least I could do. "You shouldn't be talking," I said. What I am I saying he looks anything but shit.

"Touchy…touchy," he said pulling down a street. I just smiled and laughed. He was nice and he wasn't prying into my business. For what seemed like forever was actually a five minute drive.

"The ravine," I blurted out. Why would he take me here? "Ryan, if you are in anyway implying that I am like Nicole said-"

He cut me off. "Slow down there. There's a place past all the van stuff that I thought you might like,"

He opened my door and took my hand. He led me past all the vans and took me to a place that was like a tiny beach. I stood there…having not let go of his hand yet just amazed. New York had nothing like this. I smiled at him and sat down letting go of his hand. It was peaceful and calm. _There was a place I went. The water soothed my thoughts. I never brought anyone there not even your mother. One day I might bring you though Angel. _My dad's words played in my head. Was this the place he was talking about? I looked at Ryan if he would have any clue. But he didn't even know anything. How was he supposed to know anything?

"I thought a beautiful girl like you would like it here," he stated causing me to blush. I turned my face to look at him not realizing how close he ended up sitting next to me. He placed his hand on my cheek leaning in. My mind was screaming no but my heart was telling me go ahead. He was a millimeter away from my lips when someone interrupted.

"Well what do we have here," the voice questioned. I rolled my eyes pulling away from Ryan. Ryan mumbled something I couldn't quite figure out. He stood up facing the person who had rudely interrupted us.

"Shouldn't you be in class Michael," Ryan sneered.

Michael shook his head and laughed. "Shouldn't you," he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes then watched the two have a silent fight. I stood up brushing whatever dirt was on me off. "Ryan thought that I needed some time after your girl had been so kindly rude to me yesterday," I stated a bit harshly.

Michael just smirked…Ryan was giving a death glare…I just stood between the two. What does Michael care if I'm out here with Ryan anyway? I never could really understand guys. "And what gives you the right or your girlfriend the right to harass me anyway? You only met me the other day," I stated.

Michael laughed and shook his head. "You really don't remember do you?"

I looked at Ryan and he shrugged his shoulders. I looked back at Michael. "It was four years ago when your fa-"

I cut him off by grabbing his arm. "Call me later tonight Ryan…I'll explain later," I stated leaving what seemed to be a pissed off boy. Whether he was pissed at me or Michael I don't know but I would find out sooner or later.

"I don't want anyone to know about my father at all," I cried once we were away from Ryan. Michael looked amused. "His disappears or murder will not…I repeat will not be known to anyone…got it," I sneered.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Please," I begged…my eyes began to glaze over. I realized that a crying girl could possibly be one of Michael's weaknesses. He nodded his head.

"You have nothing to worry about but you really don't remember. It was four years ago," Michael said.

I shook my head. The truth was I was a wreck four years ago. I one point I couldn't remember anybody. Doctors said it had to do with being in shock and what not. "Honestly no,"

I thought for a second that Michael seemed up set but he just smirked. "I saw that you were about to have one on one time with Yorke,"

"Then you so kindly interrupted,"

"Hey…_ It was his fault…_he didn't try to get you to not run off with me,"

That saying… _It was his fault… It was his fault… It was his fault… It was his fault… It was his fault… It was his fault. _My mind always drifts off when anyone says that…It goes back to that stupid memory that want go away…

_I'm in my room back in New York. How did I get here I thought. The smell of lavender was gone and replaced with the smell of something acidic. The blue walls had red blotches on them. I began to cry. No…I'm not going to relieve this but before I could run the words slipped out of my mouth. "Daddy," I whispered walking towards the bed only two feet away from me._

"_Daddy," I whispered once again looking at the body of my dead father drenched in his own blood. I scream and scream…a hand reaches out to me. "It was his fault…" a masked voice yelled. "It was his fault…"_

I felt light headed all of a sudden. I closed my eyes, only for a second though. "Candi...Candi…Candi," I hear the voice. "Candi…Candi…Candy Cane," I hear the voice again.

"I feel so light headed Michael," I said my voice was nothing but a whisper. I was expecting someone to say something but I hear nothing…I see nothing.

****

_**Sorry that this chapter is short...It's a small fill in before the next chapter...**_


End file.
